izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortality
Crona yawned as she sat up in her bed at Koichi's house, rubbing her eyes. It was only twelve o'seven. She put her legs over the side of the bed and exited the bedroom, trying to remember where the bathroom was. All the turns confused her, especially when the hallways were almost completely black. That's fine, she thought. I'll just ask Koichi. I know how to get to the living room, and since he said he was staying up late to work on a history report, so I'll just ask him. When she reached the living room, she was surprised to see that all the lights were shut off. She saw light pouring out of another hallway straight ahead of where she was standing. As she approached the room it was coming from, she heard a quiet sob. Koichi. Choking back the urge to scream his name, Crona quietly tiptoed over to the doorway and just stared into the bathroom with wide eyes. Koichi was leaning over the side of the bathtub, his whole body covered in blood spatters. Maybe he had killed the murderer he had warned her about a few days before. That would be the most logical reason for it. But in the bathtub? If a bathtub was involved, Koichi probably would have drowned his victim. He brought a knife up to the side of his head and made a quick cut. He then - probably to give himself easier access to the rest of his body - turned around so his back was against the side of the tub. He brought the knife up to his chest and made several cuts over where his heart was. He let out a few small whimpers and stabbed the knife through his chest, deep enough to were Crona was pretty sure it must have punctured his heart. "KOICHI!" she screamed, rushing to Koichi's side and pulling the knife out of his chest. "K-Koichi..." Koichi went into a violent fit of coughing before grabbing the wastebasket that was on the floor right next to him. His body heaved once or twice before he threw up - mostly just blood - causing Crona to panic even more. "Koichi! What's wrong?! Why would you hurt yourself so much that you made yourself cry? What's going on...?!" "It's not the physical pain, Crona," he responded, keeping his head right above the wastebasket in case more blood pushed its way up his throat and out his mouth. "For years now, I've wanted nothing more than to die. But I can't. I know everyone else gets that privilege. But I don't. Ever since I walked out of that laboratory, I knew I would never die. Dying is part of being human. I-I'm a freak." "That doesn't matter to me!" Crona reached under the sink and wrapped a few paper towels around her hand and started dabbing his wounds gently. "I love you for you. You are Koichi Aizawa, ninth grader, and the most important person in my life. Nothing with change that." Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Invader Moss's stories